


Haircut 关于理发

by Enoya



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: Kaidan一直有点好奇一件事：Shepard发际线右边的那道伤疤是哪里来的。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Haircut 关于理发

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：第一部后第二部前。

Kaidan一直有点好奇一件事：Shepard发际线右边的那道伤疤是哪里来的。

如果他对自己诚实的话，他会说那样的伤疤其实有点性感，特别是当它在Shepard身上的时候。并不是说他本人的吸引力需要那道伤疤的衬托；从各个方面来讲，Shepard的魅力都无可争议——至少对于Kaidan来说是如此。那道伤疤不过是令他的外表显得更加凌厉；或者说，锋芒毕露。

Kaidan确实这么想，可这不代表他打算把这些说出口。

每道伤疤的背后都有故事，对于士兵而言更是如此。也许是一次死里逃生的任务，一场惊心动魄的战斗，甚至是荣誉的证明。Kaidan曾私下里猜测过Shepard那道伤疤的来历，他的想象里从不缺少连天战火和枪林弹雨。当然了，那是Shepard，他的故事从来都不缺乏刺激。

Kaidan对此深信不疑。尽管好奇，但他从来没向Shepard开口问过。

那只是个无关紧要的问题而已，没什么难开口的。Kaidan告诉自己，他只是没有找到合适的机会去问。

但很快，他就得到了那个机会。

Shepard在给自己理发；这很显然，他看上去不可能在干别的。Kaidan走进他的房间时，看到他的长官正站在镜子面前，手里拿着一只电动理发推子，小心翼翼地在自己的前额移动。

Kaidan不确定自己是不是该叫他。Shepard的房间从不锁门，这是为了他在发生紧急事态时能够被及时联系到。Kaidan倒是没有什么紧急的事，他只是来递交他上次的任务报告。而Shepard手头的工作看起来相当精密，他不确定在这个时候吓他一跳会导致什么样的后果。

他忽略了一件事：Shepard面对着一面镜子。就在他打算悄悄溜走的时候，Shepard叫住了他。“嗨，Kaidan，”他说，“是什么事？”

“只是来交任务报告，长官。”Kaidan说。

“不用那么正式，Kaidan，现在是下班时间。”Shepard说，使劲偏着脑袋试图通过镜子看到自己的后脑勺。他看起来几乎有点……可爱。“你能把报告放在外面茶几上吗？我一会儿就去看。”

“行。”Kaidan说。他照做了。等他回到门口，Shepard打理头发的画面再次吸引了他。这实在是不同寻常的一幕；当然了，Shepard那短短的发型肯定需要经常修剪，这一点也不意外。但是亲眼看到他为自己理发……这很有趣。他看上去正为后脑勺多余的头发发愁；Kaidan很能感同身受，他为自己修剪头发的时候也会遇到同样的问题。不过，看到这一幕发生在Shepard身上，却让他有一种发笑的冲动。

“还有别的事吗？”Shepard问道。

Kaidan这才注意到自己正盯着他看。“没有。”他飞快地说，“我这就走。”

“别急着走，”Shepard摸了摸自己脑袋后面，“过来帮我个帮。”

Kaidan眨了眨眼。他预感到要发生什么；如果他自己理发的时候有一个朋友在身边，他大概同样会请求帮助。只不过这是Shepard，而不是别的什么人。他走过去，Shepard把那个小小的理发推子塞在他手里——果然。

“帮我把后脑勺理一下。”Shepard说。

这不难，甚至算不上特别亲密的行为；可是Kaidan的心跳还是不听话地加速了。他祈祷Shepard没有注意到自己的变化。他看着镜子里的Shepard——棱角分明的面庞，高耸的眉骨和颧骨，明亮的蓝色眼睛——当然，还有发际线上的那道伤疤。头发剪短之后，那道伤疤显得更加明显了。

Kaidan想起了他的那个问题；在他来得及思考之前，他问出了口。

“你发际线上那道伤疤是怎么回事？”

他已经准备好听Shepard要讲的故事了。无论那是个怎样的故事，它一定非常疯狂——所有关于Shepard的故事都很疯狂。

“这个？”Shepard摸摸那道疤，“我有一次理发的时候不小心划伤的。”

Kaidan眨了眨眼。“噢。”

Shepard挑起眉。“怎么了？”

Kaidan没怎么；只不过他心中对那道伤疤的一系列英勇幻想沮丧地破灭了。他倒是没有那么失望，只是觉得出乎意料。那个把一辆Mako开进中继器，和Saren正面交锋的Shepard，和那个粗心大意，笨手笨脚，在理发时划破脑袋的Shepard，是同一个人。这个念头令他不由自主地翘起了嘴角。

Shepard透过镜子投来疑问的目光。

“没什么，”Kaidan收起笑容，用双手稳住他的头，“别动。”

Shepard听话地没动。电动推子缓缓地经过他的后脑勺，短短的头发碎屑落在他的脖子上。他的头发是深棕色的，几乎像是黑色，但并不是。这样细微的颜色差别从平日里他头顶上那些短短的发茬中很难看得出来。他后脑勺新长出的头发毛茸茸的，摸上去很软；Kaidan不禁开始想象他如果把头发稍微留长一点儿会是什么样子。不过那样就看不到他发际线上浅浅的伤疤了。

他透过镜子望着Shepard，两人的目光在镜中相遇。Kaidan看着那双蓝眼睛，屏住了呼吸。

“你的伤疤很性感。”他鬼使神差般地说。

“噢，”Shepard说，“呃，谢谢。”

Kaidan迅速地闭上了嘴。懊悔占领了他；老天作证，那句话绝对不在他的计划之内。尴尬倒在其次，他可以解决这个；但他绝对不想那句话毁了他们之间的关系。Kaidan沉默地完成了余下的理发工作，没注意到自己把那些毛茬修得短到了不适当的程度。“我想我该走了，长官。”

Shepard没说话；Kaidan把那个小小的理发工具放在桌面上，转身逃跑。一只手放在了他的肩上。

“你不觉得需要给出进一步的解释吗，中尉？”

Kaidan僵住了。“什么的解释？”

“我认为你很清楚我指的是什么。”

Kaidan深吸了口气。当然了，还能是什么呢——他不可能指望自己说出那句话以后还能安然无恙地逃走。Shepard的表情就好像在说：“哈，逮到你了！”见鬼，这家伙有时候真的很混蛋。而Kaidan为此爱他。好吧，去他妈的规章制度和上下级关系，管他的呢。

他抬手勾住Shepard的脖子，吻了他的嘴唇。

Shepard迅速地回应了他。Kaidan的心里开始充满另一种懊悔——他们为什么没有早一点开始，他们早该这么做的。Shepard的嘴唇柔软而温热，就像他曾无数次幻想过的那样。而他的吻——缓慢，热切，近乎虔诚——令Kaidan感到一阵战栗。

“我们是不是有点过线了？”Shepard在他们分开的时候说。

“我们在很多问题上都’有点过线了’，长官。”

“倒不是说我关心这个，”Shepard的手指在他的脖子后面划着小小的圈，“去他妈的规则。”

Kaidan笑了。“你确定这是一个长官应该对他下属说的话吗？”

“大多数时候不是，”Shepard回答，“但是现在？我得说正是时候。”

这正是Kaidan需要听到的。扯住Shepard的领子，把他拉进另一个吻。当然了，人总不能永远跟着规则走，即使Kaidan也明白这一点。再者，你没法根据规则去选择爱上什么人。

所以，没错，去他妈的规则。现在，就这一小会儿，他甘愿让Shepard来决定他的一切。


End file.
